Fighting For Your Heart
by lilmisswriter11
Summary: FINISHEDShawn&Angela Fic! Takes place about 8 months after the show ended. Chapter 9-This I Swear: Vince shows up at the wedding and him&Angela talk about the breakup. Then at the reception the story ends! R&R!
1. Introduction

*Introduction*  
  
Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Eric are living in New York. Angela is in Paris with her dad. And Rachel and Jack have joined the Peace Corps (I don't know how much they will be mentioned).  
Shawn and Angela have broken up. They decided to end their relationship about 2 months after they left Philly. They thought it was too complicated to keep up a long-distance relationship. However they decided to stay really close incase they decided to get back together when Angela moved back.  
  
**Sorry this is so short, but it's just the introduction!** 


	2. Not Such A Wonderful Life

*Chapter 1~Not Such a Wonderful Life*  
  
(A/n-8 months after move to New York)  
  
Cory, Topanga, and Shawn were all hanging out in Cory and Topanga's beautifully furnished apartment. They were watching a movie on HBO. Topanga and Cory were snuggled up together on the couch and Shawn was sitting in the recliner. Shawn was having trouble concentrating on the movie however. He couldn't get Angela off his mind. It had been 6 months since they had broken up. He desperately missed her but as much as it pained him to say it, it was very difficult to keep up a relationship with so many miles between them. Cory and Topanga had tried to set him up numerous times but it just never worked out. And they knew it never would. Cory knew that the only woman right for his best friend was Angela. And Topanga knew the only guy right for her best friend was Shawn.  
  
The movie had just ended. Cory got off the couch and flipped the light switch. The lights were bright to all of their eyes. Shawn hadn't even realized he had gotten up. He had a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Shawnie? Are you ok? Hello, earth to Shawn!" Cory said as he waved his hand in front of Shawn's face.  
  
Shawn took Cory's hand and pushed it out of his face, "What Cory? What?"  
  
"Shawn are you sure you're ok? You seem a bit well distracted," Topanga asked as she got off the couch and stood next to Cory.  
  
"Listen you guys, I'm fine, I just have a lot of things on my mind, no big deal," he said as he stood up.  
  
"Well do you wanna talk to us? Maybe we can help," Cory said.  
  
"No you know what, I just need to go somewhere and gather my thoughts. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," Shawn said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out.  
  
"I think I know what's bothering him," Cory started, "Angela." they both said in unison.  
  
"You and I both know its Angela. But listen I have to tell you something, and you have to swear not to tell Shawn," Topanga started.  
  
"What? Tell me?" Cory asked curiously.  
  
"Ok, I talked to Angela a couple days ago. She said that she isn't gonna be coming home in May like she was planning on. She is enjoying studying in France so she wants to stay there and finish. And." Topanga started.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And she met somebody new. She said they've been going out for about 3 months."  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you serious?"  
  
"That's what she told me."  
  
"Listen no matter how much it will kill Shawn, he has to find out at some point. It's better for him to know the truth then to expect something that may never happen," Cory said worried.  
  
"Yea but I just can't bear telling him something that will just break his heart even more. He's as much of my best friend as he is yours."  
  
"Well maybe we can have him over tomorrow. We can have him over for dinner and tell him then."  
  
"Cory, that's such a good idea! Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Um I don't know. Is that a compliment or an insult?"  
  
Topanga just rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, got out one of her many cookbooks, and started looking for the perfect meal to make. Ever since they moved to New York, both Cory and Topanga had become more independent in the kitchen. Not that they weren't before, but here in New York, they didn't have a place like Chubbie's to rely on for food everyday. New York restaurants were expensive and with their salaries, they really couldn't afford to eat out every night while paying for college tuitions and apartment rent. Life in New York was definitely different than Philly.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Shawn sat on a park bench in Central Park. He looked at the sky above him, filled with stars, constellations, planets, galaxies. It was so immense and magnificent. Anytime Shawn had something bothering him, he would come outside and look at the night sky (if it was night time obviously). It always comforted him, he didn't know why, but for some odd reason, it did. He looked up at the night sky and wondered if Angela was looking at the same sky. He couldn't get her off his mind. Everything reminded him of her. Why had he let her go? Why didn't he fight to stay together? Yea it was hard to stay together through a long-distance relationship but if they were truly in love, they would have made it work. And he thought they were truly in love, he loved her, didn't she love him? What if she met someone else? If they weren't together, she would have no reason not to hook up with someone else. It pained him to imagine the love of his life with some French loser. He knew he was the only one in the world for her, but what if she didn't see it? Shawn tried to get the negative thoughts out of his head. But he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing in Paris.  
  
What he didn't know was that what she was doing would bring out a side of Shawn he never knew he had before.  
  
**So what do you think? I figured since I'm already doing a Cory&Topanga story, I would try a Shawn&Angela story. Lemme know what you think! I have some pretty good ideas for later on and maybe even a sequel! LOL! I like to plan far ahead! LOL!** 


	3. Bad News Revealed

Fighting For Your Heart Chapter 2  
  
Reviews  
  
*Samantha~ Thanks! *Elane~ Thanks! *Melanie~ I do too! I thought that Angela thing would be a nice twist! *Wrrrrrrite~ LOL! Well you'll find out soon enough! *Applescm~ That's actually kinda what I was planning, hence the name FIGHTING for your heart! LOL! Glad to know were on the same page *RoscoCody~ Yup Yup! Got any ideas? LOL! OMG thanks! That's so nice, but trust me I'm not 16! God I wish I was! LOL! As I'm your loyal fan, you seem to be mine! LOL! *Fanfic4ever~ Ok, I understand your entitled to your opinion and I realize not everyone will like my story, but the fact that I'm only 13 means I still have 5 years to learn writing techniques. I'm not mad that you don't like my story cuz like I said, not everyone will, but if you hate it that much than there's a simple solution: Don't read it! *Ilovechocolate~ Wait I'm confused! LOL! Don't do this to me!!! LOL! So you didn't write the one review, you thought it was someone else but not really that person? I'm lost! LOL! Don't worry it's not you, it's me: The blonde! LOL! *Littlegurl106~ Um who's kimmy?  
  
Chapter 2~ Bad News Revealed  
  
Cory, Shawn, and Topanga ate dinner in a pretty odd silence. Eric wasn't there for one thing to liven up the mood, and Cory and Topanga weren't ready to tell Shawn about Angela just yet. They knew they had to before the night was over, but they were afraid of how Shawn would react. He would probably push everyone away like he always did when he needed them the most. And they knew one thing he usually resorted to when in pain was alcohol. There had been many occasions like that, like when he found out Virna was not his real mother. And this would probably be 10 times worse since it was Angela, the woman he loved. But they had to let him know. And it would be easier sooner than later.  
  
"So um Shawn, have you talked to Angela lately?" Cory suddenly asked. Topanga gave him a look, this was not the way they should have started the conversation that would end in, 'Angela's with another man.'  
  
Shawn looked at Cory; he could tell that Cory knew something, something that had to do with Angela, "Um no Cor, why have you?"  
  
Cory looked petrified at the question; this was not going well. So he decided to put Topanga on the spot, "Well I haven't but then again I'm not her best friend, Topanga is."  
  
Shawn turned his attention to Topanga who was now glaring at Cory, "Um yea actually I talked to her a couple days ago, she seems pretty happy in Europe."  
  
"Did she seem excited about coming home?" Shawn asked anxiously. He really hoped that when she got home, they could get back together.  
  
Topanga and Cory exchanged glances at each other again.  
  
"Well um that's the thing Shawnie," Cory started trying to find the words that would make this the easiest, "she's really enjoying it in Europe."  
  
"Yea, she loves studying in Europe, she says the atmosphere is absolutely wonderful. So she has decided to stay an extra year and finish off college there," Topanga said as easily as he could without hurting Shawn.  
  
Shawn's face was now showing pain, he had been looking so forward for her homecoming and now he would have to wait an extra year, it wasn't fair!  
  
"Um Shawn, there's one other thing we left out," Cory said.  
  
Shawn looked up at their faces, realizing this wasn't the worst of their news about Angela, "What else?"  
  
"Well um, she told us that," Topanga was trying to say it as quickly as possible just to get it over with, but it hurt her so much to see her bringing pain to Shawn, one of her best friends, "um well she mentioned something about seeing someone new."  
  
When Shawn heard this, he immediately regretted asking. Now he knew there was no hope for him and Angela.  
  
"Listen Shawn, we know this is painful but you'll get by, and we'll be here for you if you ever need to talk," Cory said as he put his hand on Shawn's shoulder.  
  
Shawn got up and headed for the door. And before Cory or Topanga questioned him, he stopped them, "Listen, I swear I'm not doing anything crazy, let me rephrase that, I'm not doing anything crazy like that."  
  
"What are you gonna do," Topanga asked as they got up and walked up to him.  
  
"Listen, you guys, I have lost too many people that I love. And every time, I ran away. This time, I'm not gonna give up, I'm gonna go to Paris and win her over. I love her and I know she still loves me, and I'm not gonna let a guy stand in the way of that. I'll talk to you guys later," he said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" Topanga asked Cory.  
  
"I don't think there's much we can do, we just have to let him make his own decision, I just hope he knows what he's doing," Cory replied as he put his arm around Topanga.  
  
**Later on**  
  
Shawn was in his bedroom of his and Eric's apartment. He looked at the clock; it was almost a quarter to 9. He was almost finished packing his things, which was good because he got a last minute ticket for a flight to Paris that took off at 9:30. And if he wanted to make it to the airport on time, he had to leave soon. He finished the last of his packing, put his jacket on, grabbed his bags, and then left for the airport.  
  
**Airport**  
  
Shawn had just arrived at the airport. He knew he had a good 25 minutes before boarding. He decided to go grab a coffee and then call Cory and Topanga. He never really did tell them much, except that he was going to fly to France. After he got his coffee, he sat down in one of the many chairs and got out his cell phone. After about 4 rings, Cory picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Cory said.  
  
"Hey Cor, it's Shawn."  
  
"Shawnie! What's up?"  
  
"Listen, Cory, sorry for walking out like that. I just wanted to let you know that I'm flying out tonight. In fact my plane is lifting off at 9:30."  
  
"Wait so how long are you gonna be gone?"  
  
" I don't know, as long as it takes, but Cor, I can't let her leave me like everyone else. I care for her too much and I don't know how I will survive without her. I know it's hard for you to understand, but just think of how much you have done when you and Topanga were apart just to get back together."  
  
"Listen Shawn, I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm trying to look out for you. But if you think this is what you have to do, then I won't stand in your way."  
  
"Thanks Cor, I knew you would have my back."  
  
Shawn then hears the PA come on: 'Attention! Flight 148 to Paris, France now boarding! I repeat Flight 148 to Paris, France now boarding!'  
  
"Cor, they just announced that my flight is boarding. I'll call you when I get there."  
  
"Ok have a safe trip, I hope you know what your doing."  
  
"I do, thanks for looking out! Tell Topanga bye for me!"  
  
"I will, bye Shawnie."  
  
The 2 friends hung up as Shawn got up to board his flight.  
  
**Cory and Topanga's apartment**  
  
Topanga looked at Cory with a questioning look, "What was that all about?"  
  
"Shawn is flying to Paris tonight," Cory said as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"I hope he knows what he's doing," Topanga said as she went back to watching the news.  
  
"Me too sweetheart, me too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok that was chapter 2 for you! Hope you like it! I already have an idea for Chapter 3, but I'm still open for suggestions! This one wasn't very exciting I know, but next chapter I promise, will be good! I have an awesome idea! Anyhoo R&R! 


	4. News No Man Wants

Fighting For Your Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the cast of Boy Meets World!  
  
Hey sorry I didn't update sooner, I had it finished on Friday but my Internet was down until today (Tuesday). Anyways, thanks to everyone who gave me sweet reviews!  
  
Applescm~ Thanks!  
  
RoscoCody~ Okay maybe I understated that a little tiny bit! Ok maybe a little more than a little bit! LOL! Anyways, I was kinda comparing it to this chapter, which will have a twist NO ONE would have seen coming! And actually I hadn't even considered the alcohol thing, I mean I know I mentioned it but I never thought about actually having him drink again, but maybe, that would work well with what I'm about to do!  
  
Elane~ You have no idea what he is gonna have to go through! LOL!  
  
Wrrrrrrite~ Hence the name "Fighting For Your Heart"! LOL!  
  
Samantha~ Thanks! I liked it too, it sounded like something Shawn would do after watching people he loved leave him.  
  
You guys have no idea how much the reviews help! They are truly inspiring!  
  
Chapter 3~ News No Man Wants  
  
Shawn had just woken up. He had been sleeping almost the whole flight. Over the intercom, he had heard the captain announce that they would be landing shortly. While he awaiting their arrival, he went over the many ways he could try and win the love of his life back: Maybe a romantic dinner? A walk through one of Paris's magnificent parks? He had so many ideas flowing through his head and he needed time to gather them. He was planning on just spending tonight in the hotel while he planned the perfect way to woo her (he finally knew what it meant! LOL!).  
  
Just then, the intercom came on again, "Attention passengers please buckle up as we are coming in for landing." Shawn obeyed.  
  
As they touched ground, he could feel the anticipation in his heart. He was now in the city where Angela was. He was going to finally see her and hopefully not lose her forever. At the same time he felt nervous, what if she didn't love him anymore? What if he couldn't find her? All these thoughts struck him at once. 'Stop it Shawn, your in Paris, the city of lights! Your gonna enjoy yourself and win Angela's heart forever. Now stop talking to yourself and you'll be fine,' he said to himself. As the plane came to a stop, he unbuckled himself and stood up and grabbed his bag from the compartment above. He followed the many other passengers off the plane and into the airport. He walked over to the desk to get the rest of his luggage and then headed out to hail a cab. After a few minutes, a cab that looked a lot like the ones in New York pulled up to the curb. Shawn quickly got in.  
  
"Where can I take you?" the cabdriver said with a French accent.  
  
"Umm hold on," Shawn said as he reached into his pocket and got the piece of paper that he had written down the hotel name on, "Sir this hotel, I can't pronounce it."  
  
"Oh the Hotel de France (don't own it)? Lots of tourists seem to stay there. We should arrive in about 10 minutes," the cabdriver said as he put the cab into gear and started driving down the busy roads of Paris.  
  
As the cabdriver said, they arrived in about 10 minutes, "That will be $12.50 in American money," he said as he stopped the cab and turned around to face Shawn.  
  
Shawn got out his wallet and handed him the amount plus a tip and then got out, "Thank you," he yelled as the cab drove away.  
  
He walked into the hotel. It seemed very eloquent and charming. He went to the check in desk and got his hotel key. As he walked over to the elevator, he grabbed some brochures of the sites in Paris to look at later. The elevator came and he walked in and pressed the button for floor 7.  
  
When he got to his room, he set his things down on one of the beds. He decided to shower and change and then he would do some sight seeing. He wanted to take his mind off of Angela. He had came to one of the most beautiful city's in the world and he wanted to enjoy seeing some of the sights before finding Angela and trying to fix their broken relationship.  
  
After his shower, he got changed into some clean clothes and then sat on the bed and looked at the brochures he had picked up earlier. He read about many museums, theaters, and the famous Eiffel Tower. He decided to see an art museum. He read that it had many famous paintings that he had learned about in class. He had always wanted to see some of them up close in person and now he was going to have the chance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When he arrived at the museum, he picked up a map. He looked it over and decided to go to the abstract section. He had always enjoyed abstract, it challenged his mind, it caused him to think beyond the boundaries, outside the box.  
  
When he got to the abstract section, he headed towards a painting full of bright colors and shapes. He sat down on the bench in front of it and just stared at it. He thought about all the emotions that the artist was trying to express in the painting. As he was knee deep in his thoughts, another guy sat down on the bench.  
  
"Hey," Shawn said politely.  
  
"How you doing?" he replied.  
  
"Pretty good," Shawn said in response.  
  
For a little while, there was silence. Then Shawn spoke up again, "So you like art? This painting's amazing isn't it?"  
  
"I guess, but I'm not really into art, I'm here with my fiancé, she loves art," he looked at his watch, "I don't know where she is, she said she was just stopping in the bathroom.  
  
"I'm sure she just got sidetracked. I remember when me and my ex would go to the art museum, we would plan on going to one section, and we would stop 3 other places before getting to the place we planned on going," Shawn said reassuringly.  
  
The guy nodded. They sat there for about another 10 minutes. Then he heard the guy say something, obviously to his fiancé so he didn't pay much attention, "Hey baby."  
  
Then something did catch his attention, "Hey," he heard a familiar voice say. He looked up and saw her, "ANGELA??"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I bet no one was expecting that!!! I'm sooooooo evil! Anyways, lemme know what you think, just drop me a review! 


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from the cast of Boy Meets World, I only own Vince (the guy Angela is with).  
  
Thanks for all the reviews as always!  
  
Wrrrrrrite~ That is so sweet! I definitely thought it was the cliffhanger to top all cliffhangers! LOL!  
  
Ilovechocolate~ LOL! That's ok; we can be confused together! LOL!  
  
8 simple rules fan~ Thanks! That's good to know that it's not you! And that's what I'm trying to do! And on a side note, I love 8 simple rules too! At first when he (John Ritter) died, I didn't think the show would make it, but now I think it has a much better chance! OK I'm done! LOL! Anyways, thanks!  
  
RoscoCody~ I wouldn't know :( Yea I know it's banned, doesn't that piss you off? It totally sucks because I wanna see it so bad! I never watched it on TGIF. And I want to do that, but I'm not sure if I would be able to pull it off. All though, he's drunk in the episode Family Trees too, like when he comes to Alan's birthday party. So that gives me a little to work off of, but not much! Hopefully I will answer all your questions in the next chapter or two!  
  
Samantha~ That's the whole point! LOL!  
  
Raininginnewyork~ Thanks a ton! I love your story too!  
  
Jillybean9~ Thanks! I will!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4-Confessions  
  
"Angela? What the hell are you doing here? And who is this?" Shawn asked as he stood up angrily.  
  
Angela looked at Shawn nervously, "Shawn this is um Vince."  
  
"Wait a second, you two know each other?" Vince asked very confused.  
  
"Sorta, she was my girlfriend," Shawn explained.  
  
"Shawn what are you doing here, so far away from New York?" Angela asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"I came to try and win you back," Shawn confessed.  
  
"You what? Wait a sec, how long has it been since you guys broke up?" Vince asked.  
  
"About 6 months ago, and we only broke up because she was here and I was in New York. I was miserable without her, so I wanted to come and win her back, obviously there is no chance of that now," Shawn said as he grabbed his jacket and started to head out.  
  
"Shawn wait!" Angela called.  
  
Shawn turned around, "What?"  
  
"Do you wanna hang out with us," she asked politely.  
  
"Um you know what Angie-Bear? I'm gonna go," Vince said.  
  
"No Vince wait, don't go, I know it's awkward but" Angela said grabbing his arm and pulling him back.  
  
"Listen this is too weird for me. I'm gonna go, why don't you talk to um was it Shawn?"  
  
Shawn nodded.  
  
"Well why don't you talk to Shawn, I mean he did fly all this way to see you. Work things out, as long as you'll still love me?" he said as he leaned his lips in towards hers and laid a sweet yet quick kiss on her lips. Shawn watched as they kissed and felt as if his heart had been ripped out and stomped on.  
  
As Vince left, Shawn and Angela sat back down on the bench. There was an obvious amount of tension between them. Angela felt so bad, she did love Shawn, but that was over and now she was with Vince. But before she could be happy with Vince again, she had to settle things with Shawn.  
  
"Angela, why are you with that guy?" Shawn asked feeling stupid.  
  
Angela shrugged, "I don't know I mean we had broken up, I met him at a party, one thing led to another, and now we're engaged."  
  
"How can you be engaged? I mean you went out with him for what? 3 months? You and me went out for over 2 years and we never he considered it, I'm just so confused," he said, "and hurt."  
  
"I don't, Shawn I have to go," she said as hurried out of the museum.  
  
Shawn stared in her direction until she was completely out of sight. He figured to get up and just go back to the hotel.  
  
~Hotel~  
  
Shawn walked in and throws his coat on the bed and then throws himself onto the other bed. Laying there, staring at the ceiling, he soon fell asleep.  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
He woke up with the sun streaming in, still feeling very depressed. He looked at the clock on his nightstand; it read 9:12. He sat in his bed not feeling like moving at all. He needed someone to talk to but who? Then he remembered that he promised would call Cory when he got there, 'Damn it!' Shawn thought as he slowly slid over in the bed until the phone was in reach.  
  
He slowly dialed the number, after about 4 rings, a cranky Cory answers. "What?" he whined.  
  
"Cory it's me, sorry I didn't call when I got here, but I've had a lot on my mind, so what's up?"  
  
"Well it's 3:00 in the morning, usually at this time I am sleeping," he said groggily. "So why are you calling this late anyways?"  
  
"Sorry I forgot about the time zone difference, do you want me to call back?" Shawn apologized.  
  
Cory propped himself up in his bed, "No I'm up now, so what happened last night?"  
  
"That's the thing Cor," he started, "I decided to do some sight-seeing. I went to the art museum and this guy and I were talking about this painting we were looking at. He was waiting for his fiancé, guess who it was."  
  
"J. Lo?" Cory said as a slight smile slid his face.  
  
Topanga had just happened to wake up to hear that and she elbowed him as she sat up and turned her light on, "Who is that?"  
  
Cory put his hand over the phone and turned towards Topanga, "It's Shawn."  
  
Topanga nodded and sat there while Cory talked to Shawn, she figured she wouldn't be able to sleep until he was now off the phone.  
  
Shawn's response to Cory's answer was just a slight chuckle, "No Cory, Angela!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! What happened?" Cory asked.  
  
"What? What happened?" Topanga asked insistently.  
  
"Hold on Shawn," Cory said as he covered the phone again and turned towards Topanga, "Wait until I get off the phone then I will tell you everything."  
  
Topanga sighed as she sat back and listened to her husband carry on his conversation.  
  
"So anyways, what happened Shawn?" Cory asked.  
  
"Well basically, she got with this guy Vince and now they're engaged. I asked why they were engaged when they had only been going out for 3 months and that she had gone out with me for like 2 years, but she decided to leave so she didn't have to answer," Shawn said depressingly.  
  
"Oh Shawn, that sucks. Are you giving up or are you gonna stay there a little longer?"  
  
"I don't know yet Cor, I'll let you know when I know. Ok well I'm gonna go, these calls are gonna cost so freaking much," Shawn said.  
  
"Ok, hang in there buddy! See yea!" Cory said as he hung up.  
  
Topanga looked at him, "Ok spill, what happened?"  
  
Cory told the story to Topanga and Topanga felt just as bad as Cory did, "Oh my gosh, poor Shawn."  
  
"I know, well he said he would call when he knew what his plans were," Cory explained, "Now I have a question, since we're up, do you want to, you know?" Cory asked with a devilish grin.  
  
Topanga smiled as she turned off the lights and her and Cory started kissing passionately under the covers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok well the ending was a little off but I just didn't know how else to end it, LOL! Anyways, R&R! 


	6. The Second First Date

Disclaimer: Um let me check, nope, still don't own a thing, except Vince! He's mine!  
  
Ok, I'm totally sorry that it took so long for me to update! I've been real busy with the Christmas season approaching and schoolwork is definitely piling up! I had a book report due and I had to finish the book the day before it was due, yes, you could call me a procrastinator. LOL! Anyways, like always, I wanna thank all those who reviewed my chapter!  
  
Kupono~ Thanks for your opinion!  
  
RoscoCody~ LOL I know I'm just so evil, oh so evil! LOL! Anyhoo, sorry it took so long! And I'm glad you liked my ending. I realize it's a Shawn&Angela fic, but I had to have some Cory&Topanga moments. LOL!  
  
i-luv-riderstrong~ Thanks a ton! And just wondering, are you the i_luv_riderstrong from boy-meets-world.net? Just curious!  
  
Kristina~ You'll just have to keep reading to see what happens! LOL! I always liked them together too; they were so cute!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5~ The Second First Date  
  
Shawn paced around the hotel room, back and forth, back and forth. What was he going to do? Should he give up? Should he go home? Should he still try and win Angela's heart?  
  
'Shawn you can't let this happen,' he thought to himself, 'you've let too many people you love run out of your life, you can't let her go so easily.'  
  
He quickly sat down on the bed next to the nightstand where the telephone was and dialed Angela's number. After 3 rings, he heard her voice, "Hello?"  
  
"Angela its Shawn. Now before you hang up, just hear me out. I still love you ok? Now I understand that you're in love with Vinnie or whatever his name is."  
  
"Vince," she corrected him.  
  
"Sorry, well I understand you're now in love with Vince, but can you at least see me one last time. I think we should at least work out the last of our feelings for each other with each other."  
  
Angela sighed, "Where do you wanna meet?"  
  
Shawn let out a sigh of joy, "Um well I really don't know the places as well as you, why don't you pick?"  
  
"Um how about the café on 9th street? It's not fancy but it's not McDonalds either."  
  
"Ok can we meet there in an hour?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Angela looked at her watch, "Yea that's fine, I'll see you in an hour," she said and then hung up.  
  
Shawn hung up and happily danced around the hotel room. Now all he had to do was make her realize they were meant for each other. And he had an hour to get ready and figure out how exactly he would win back her heart forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angela was in her bedroom getting ready, 'Angela you love Vince right? Then why are you so nervous about meeting Shawn?'  
  
Angela tried to ignore the voices in her head as she finished getting ready. She put on her favorite pair of jeans, her light pink tank top, and a jean jacket. She brushed out her hair, put on some lip-gloss, grabbed her purse, and then left for the café.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shawn was walking on the sidewalk, headed for the café Angela had suggested. He wasn't still quite sure how he was planning on doing this, but he had a few ideas in his head. As he was knee-deep in thought, he passed a street side vendor selling flowers. He quickly walked over and pulled out his wallet. He slowly picked a bouquet of flowers that he knew Angela would love. He handed the vendor his money and then quickly hurried towards the café, for he was running late.  
  
He quickly rushed into the café, hoping to be there before Angela. He quickly scanned the café, and sure enough he had gotten their first. He walked in and grabbed a table near the window. He set the flowers in front of him and then waited for her arrival.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Shawn saw Angela walking in.  
  
"Angela!" he called to get her attention. She spotted him and then headed towards the table Shawn was sitting at.  
  
"Hey," she said as she sat down.  
  
"Hey yourself," he said nervously. There was no turning back now.  
  
For a little bit, there was an awkward silence (yes I seem to be big on the awkward silences LOL). They were just about to start up a conversation when the waitress came over.  
  
After they ordered, Shawn decided to ask the question that had been burning in his head for some time. He figured he should just get it over with, "Angela, do you still love me? Is that why you're with Vince, just to cover up your feelings for me, or are you really truly in love with him and out of love with me?"  
  
Angela gulped and looked down, as if she had to reassure herself of her answer. "I don't know," she said quietly.  
  
"What?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I don't know ok? I thought I was in love with Vince, but then you showed up. Now all my feelings for you are coming back and I don't know what my heart is saying," she said as she lowered her head and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Hey, listen I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put any pressure on you by asking. I just needed to know if I should keep a place for you in my heart or if I should move on," he said as he took his hand and pulled her hands away from her face so they're eyes made contact. They gazed into each other's eyes, each seeing confusion, but at the same time, love. Shawn slowly leaned in and kissed Angela. At first Angela held back, but then she slowly gave in and kissed back, as if they had never been broken up. It was a slow and passionate kiss.  
  
Then Angela pulled away. "Shawn, we can't do this. After all I am engaged," she said, still in a slight daze from the kiss.  
  
"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I was just caught up in my emotions. But it's out of my system now and it won't happen again," Shawn said looking down at his fidgeting hands.  
  
"Good," Angela said. She looked up at Shawn and then leaned back in and kissed him again, this time, much more passionate. They kissed, both of them not having a care in the world that they were broken up or the fact that Angela was engaged.  
  
They both slowly pulled back this time, still gazing deeply into each other's eyes. There was still so much emotion and love between the two.  
  
"Umm umm, so where do we go from here?" Shawn said quietly, not losing eye contact with Angela for a second.  
  
"I-I don't know," she said. Suddenly, something hit her; she got up and started walking out.  
  
"Angela where are you going?" Shawn asked as she got up.  
  
"I just have to do something, call me tonight ok? I'll explain it all then," she said as she headed out.  
  
"Ok," Shawn said as he sighed and finished his meal in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angela ran down the sidewalk towards the apartment building. She ran in and dashed up the flights of stairs until she reached the certain apartment on the 3rd floor. She knocked quickly and while she waited, she caught her breath.  
  
The door opened. "Angela! Hey baby!" Vince said guiding her into the apartment, "What's up? And why are you so out of breath?"  
  
Angela sat down on the leather couch, "Vince, we need to talk."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok well that's the chapter for you! The story isn't gonna be much longer, I imagine, but you never know! Please r&r! 


	7. My True Love

Disclaimer: Nope, they're still not mine ((sigh)) but Vince is mine!  
  
Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter!  
  
Samantha~ Thanks!  
  
RoscoCody~ You're too kind! But I have to be honest; I'm not a big Harry Potter fan so I guess you won't have me as your loyal fan for that story! LOL! I thought about that and I think I have an idea that is sort of like that. Oh you'll see.  
  
Author's Note: Ok well yes only 2 reviews, but that didn't stop me from updating! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And I hope everyone had a blessed holiday season!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6~ My True Love  
  
"Sure baby, do you want something to drink?" Vince said as he closed the door.  
  
Angela nodded as Vince headed into the kitchen area. As she sat there, she took time to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. She knew what she had to do, and it was going to be terribly hard on her, but she had to do it and that was that.  
  
Vince came back out and sat down across from Angela as he handed her a glass of iced tea.  
  
"Thanks," she said with a slight smile.  
  
"So," Vince started, "what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Um well ok, we need to talk about us," she said as she looked down at the floor.  
  
"Oh," Vince said as a look of concern crossed his face, "Well what about us?"  
  
"Well, our relationship," she said as she bit her lip, "I'm not so sure about it anymore."  
  
"Well what are you unsure of? Maybe I can help?" he said as he moved over and sat down next to her.  
  
'Can you make this easier for me to do,' she thought to herself. "No it's not you that's causing me to be unsure. It's my heart, I'm not sure what it's telling me right now."  
  
"What do you mean," he asked sounding confused.  
  
"Vince, I, oh this is so hard," she said as she turned to face him and took both his hands in hers, "Ok, um I'm not so sure that I can marry you anymore."  
  
"Why not?" he said trying not to sound upset.  
  
"I'm just not sure I'm in love with you. And I don't want to get married feeling unsure, it wouldn't be fair to you or me," she said.  
  
"Oh," he said quietly. What else could he say, the person he loved and thought had loved him had just broke his heart.  
  
"I'm so sorry Vince, I never intended on hurting you. But I'm gonna go now," she said as she got up and let herself out.  
  
As the door shut, Vince looked up and quietly whispered, "Good-bye Angela."  
  
As Angela walked down the sidewalk of Paris, she felt like a weight had been lifted. It hurt her to watch Vince hurt but she felt it was the right choice. She knew what her heart was truly saying and she had to follow it. She kept walking as her cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hey Angela," she heard Shawn's familiar voice say.  
  
"Hey Shawn. What's up?" she asked  
  
"Well you said you would call and explain but I figured when you're done, you could just come over to where I'm staying. Then maybe afterwards we could go to dinner," he said.  
  
"Oh well I'm on my way home from Vince's now," she explained.  
  
"Vince's?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Yea, but don't worry. I actually told him I couldn't marry him because I wasn't in love with him anymore," she further explained.  
  
"Oh," Shawn said, "Well are you in love with someone else?" he asked hoping for a certain answer.  
  
"Yea this guy that I dated for a few years in high school and college," she said as she smiled at all the memories her and Shawn had had.  
  
"Ok, well why don't you still come over and then we can go out to dinner," Shawn suggested.  
  
"Ok, where are you staying?" she asked.  
  
"The Hotel de France, I'm in room 725," Shawn told her.  
  
"Ok well I should be there in about 15 minutes," she paused, "I love you."  
  
Shawn smiled. Those words were music to his ears, "I love you too. I'll see you in a little while."  
  
When Angela arrived at his hotel room, she knocked quickly.  
  
"It's open, come in," Angela heard Shawn say.  
  
She slowly opened the door. As it started to open, she realized there were no lights on. 'He must be in the bathroom finishing getting ready,' she thought. When the door was completely opened, she saw candles lit everywhere. She walked in and saw Shawn sitting on the bed waiting for her.  
  
"What's going on?" Angela asked as she headed towards the bed and sat down next to him. 'Is this what I think it is?' she asked herself as she fought back tears for fear that she might be wrong.  
  
He took her hands and looked her in the eye. He took a deep breath and started to speak, "Angela, I love you, I have always loved you. But I was never sure if you loved me. Today on the phone, when you said you loved me, I was overcome with joy. When I came here, I had something that I had wanted to do for so long but wasn't sure if it would happen. But when you told me you loved me, I was overcome with confidence and it reassured me that this is what I want." He opened the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a velvet box. He got off the bed and knelt down on one knee on the floor.  
  
It was happening. Angela couldn't believe it as she could no longer hold the tears of joy in. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she kept saying over and over because she was in a state of shock. She never would have seen this coming but she was glad it was.  
  
Shawn looked into her tear-filled eyes as he opened the velvet box, which revealed a beautiful gold ring with a brilliant diamond on it. Angela covered her mouth with both of her hands, tears now coming a mile a minute.  
  
"Angela Moore, I love you, I have always loved you and will always love you. Will you marry me and make me the luckiest man in the world?" Shawn said.  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed through all her tears as Shawn slid the ring on Angela's finger then slowly leaned up, cupped his hands on her face and passionately kissed her.  
  
As they pulled back, Angela, who had finally stopped crying, looked into Shawn's eyes, "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," Shawn said, "Now let's go out to dinner and celebrate."  
  
Angela nodded as they both stood up and left for the restaurant to celebrate their engagement. If she had any doubts about breaking it off with Vince, they were all gone now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Ok I originally wasn't planning on having Shawn propose but it just worked out so well. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure how much longer the story will be. I have an idea for a twist involving Vince, sort of like what RoscoCody suggested, all though a little different. But I don't know how far I want to carry it out. Anyways, it'll go where my writing takes me. Well leave a review and lemme know what you thought! 


	8. Every Girl's Dream

Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you really think I would be writing fan fictions?  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
Jack Meets Eric~ Oh don't worry. That you think I'm writing a good story and at such a young an age is much more a compliment! Yea I kinda figured from your name! LOL! But I'm glad you gave my story a chance!  
  
Samantha~ I'm glad you loved it! I'm 13! And that's the kind of proposal I would love to have! Anyways, the twist is at the end of this chapter! It might seem kind of obvious as you read but I think it will be awesome!  
  
Fanfic4ever~ I'm glad you like it!  
  
RoscoCody~ Yea, but I definitely wanna put this chapter in with the twist. I wasn't expecting this story to go long but now with where I wanna take it, I don't know anymore about the length, actually I'm not sure what I'm gonna have happen after this chapter! So if you have any ideas, feel free!  
  
Blondone2009~ Your story was new so I decided to read it! I just didn't see like any reference to Cory or Topanga or Eric or any of the characters, that's why I was confused! Hope you're not mad!  
  
A/n: Ok everyone! This chapter is gonna take place months later! There will be a twist at the end, like I mentioned in the previous chapter, however after this, I'm not sure where I want to take the story. So please, I'm gonna greet suggestions with open arms!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7~ Every Girl's Dream  
  
Angela stared out the white limousine's window looking at the trees as they went passed. They were full of beautiful red and orange leaves that were just starting to fall. There were just enough already fallen to cover up the browning grass but not so many that you had to walk through piles and piles of leaves.  
  
"Angela? Angela?" Topanga said to break Angela's daze.  
  
"Yea?" she said as she turned towards Topanga who was sitting next to her and Rachel and her cousin Samantha, who were sitting across from her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Yea I guess I'm just nervous," Angela said as she tried to push the veil out of her face.  
  
"I know what you mean, you remember how I was right before I married Cory," Topanga said as she put her arm around Angela's shoulders.  
  
"Topanga you were so excited to the point that we thought you were going to start a parade or something," Rachel said as her, Angela, and Samantha laughed.  
  
Topanga rolled her eyes, "Yea I was acting that way, but I was also so nervous I thought I could faint. Listen, do you love Shawn?"  
  
Angela nodded and smiled, "Of course I do, other wise I wouldn't have accepted his proposal."  
  
"Exactly, just keep telling yourself that you love him and after today, you guys will spend the rest of your lives together. You will live together, start a family together, and be together through the good times and the bad," Topanga said.  
  
"Aww thanks!" Angela said as she hugged Topanga.  
  
"So, speaking of started a family, are Shawn and Angela gonna be before you and Cory?" Rachel said to Topanga.  
  
The girls all laughed as Topanga turned a little red but laughed along with them.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
"So, how you holding up Shawnie?" Cory asked as he drove the car.  
  
"Nervous but I'm hanging in there," Shawn said as he inspected how he looked in the mirror.  
  
"You'll be fine," Cory said.  
  
"I know it's just, what if I say the wrong name like that dufus Ross in Friends did at like his 3rd or 4th wedding?" Shawn said.  
  
"It was his 2nd wedding," Cory said.  
  
"You watch Friends?" Shawn said sounding stunned.  
  
"No, no, I, no, of course I don't. Why would you think that? Topanga watches it, yea, and I remember hearing her watch that one, yea that's it," Cory said.  
  
"Uh huh, sure," Shawn said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey, we don't have to go to your wedding," Cory threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't?" Shawn said.  
  
Cory just looked at Shawn.  
  
"Ok I'm sorry, let's just change the subject," Shawn said.  
  
"Why? We're here," Cory said as he parked the car along the sidewalk.  
  
They both got out and started walking towards all the chairs that were set up. Shawn and Angela had decided to get married in Central Park. It was a beautiful sight. There was a white silk piece of material lining the aisle and white chairs lined up on both sides. At the front there was an arch full of green leaves and little white flowers where the minister would marry them. There was also 2 tents set up: one in the front where the men got ready and one in the back where the women would get ready. Cory and Shawn headed to their tent. In there were Eric & Jack getting ready.  
  
"Hey! My little brother's getting married today!" Jack said as he put his arm around his brother.  
  
"Really proud of you Shawn," Eric said. Just then, Cory's cell rang.  
  
"Hold on a sec you guys, its Topanga," he said as he walked over towards one of the corners.  
  
As he walked over, Eric leaned in to Shawn. "So Shawn, do you want me to give you the sex talk I gave Cory before his wedding?" Eric whispered.  
  
"Eric," Jack yelled as he hit him.  
  
"Ok Jack I'm sorry, ok? If you want to have the talk with him that bad, go for it," Eric said in complete seriousness.  
  
"Eric, you are such an idiot," Jack said.  
  
"Yea I've been told that by just about everybody who meets me," Eric said as he pondered why that was.  
  
"Wonder why," Jack said under his breath. Just then Cory walked back over.  
  
"Hey man, what did Topanga say?" Shawn asked.  
  
"She said that they're here and that we should probably get out there 'cause it's gonna start in like 5-10 minutes," Cory said.  
  
All the guys walked out and lined up. Shawn was closest to the aisle. Next to him was Cory, and then Jack, and then Eric. The music started playing and first walked out Samantha. Rachel followed and after was Topanga. Shawn couldn't wait for Angela to come out. If the other 3 looked this beautiful, Angela must have looked radiant. They had long dark red spaghetti strap dresses on with their hair up.  
  
When all three of the girls were lined up in the front as well, Josh and two little girls walked down, obviously as the flower girls and the ring bearer. After they were in their seats, the wedding march started playing. Everyone stood up as Angela and her father started walking down the aisle. Shawn was right; Angela did look radiant. She had a white strapless silk dress on that had a train attacked. She had her hair up as well with a veil attached and covering her face.  
  
As they reached the front, the minister spoke, "Who gives this woman to marry this man?"  
  
"I do," Sgt Moore said. He then lifted Angela's veil, kissed her on the cheek and then put her hands in Shawn's and walked to his seat.  
  
The minister spoke again as Shawn and Angela exchanged many smiles, "We are gathered here today to witness the joining together of Shawn and Angela in Holy Matrimony. Shawn and Angela have chosen to use the vows that have been used for centuries to marry men and women. Angela you will go first. Do you Angela take Shawn to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in death, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do," Angela said as she held Shawn's hands tight.  
  
"Do you Shawn take Angela to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the minister said to Shawn.  
  
"I do," Shawn said as he smiled at Angela.  
  
"May we have the rings?" the minister asked looking at Josh. He slowly walked up and handed one ring to Shawn and one to Angela, and then quickly walked back to his seat.  
  
"Angela, place the ring on Shawn's finger and repeat after me. Shawn take this ring."  
  
"Shawn take this ring," she said as she put the ring on his finger.  
  
"And always know how strong my love for you is," the minister said.  
  
"And always know how strong my love for you is," Angela repeated.  
  
"Shawn, place the ring on Angela's finger and repeat after me. Angela take this ring."  
  
"Angela take this ring," Shawn said.  
  
"And always know how strong my love for you is," the minister said.  
  
"And always know how strong my love for you is," Shawn finished.  
  
"By the powers vested in me, by the commonwealth of New York City, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," the minister said.  
  
Shawn leaned in and passionately kissed Angela as everyone clapped.  
  
When the kiss broke, the minister finished, "Ladies and gentleman, it is an honor for me to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Shawn Hunter."  
  
Shawn and Angela walked down the aisle as everyone stood up and clapped. However instead of getting into the limo with the rest of the bridal party, they stopped dead in their tracks at the end of the aisle.  
  
"Vince?!" Angela said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: HAHA! Cliffhanger! Ok like I said before, don't know what I want to happen with the whole Vince situation. Please, if you have any suggestions, feel free to give them to me. Anyways, I hope you liked their wedding. I haven't been to one in a while so I wasn't exactly sure how it should go. Well anyways R&R! 


	9. This I Swear

**Disclaimer:** I had a dream I owned Boy Meets World…but does that really count?

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Raven Potter Weasley~ You got it!

Wrrrrrrite~ You're about to find out now! LOL! 

i-luv-riderstrong~ Trust me I'm the same way. But you'll just have to read it to find out!

RoscoCody~ Well probably not going to have him ruin the honeymoon. Sorry! 

Tessa~ Well it wasn't intentional, that's all I can say. It's a chance that he just happened to be there. I mean fate can be like that can't it?

Samantha~ Well the wait is over!  
  


Lolita Banks~ Glad you love it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 8~ This I Swear 

****

"Vince what the hell are you doing here?" Shawn asked sounding quiet irritated. 

"I was visiting my sister. She just had a baby. I thought that was exciting, I never imagined to be standing in this position," Vince said looking at Angela in shock.

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual," Shawn said defensively.

"Shawn, can I talk to your wife? I promise I won't try anything, I just feel I need to talk to her in private," Vince said now looking at Shawn.

Shawn sighed. He didn't want to leave his new wife alone with the man who had kept him and Angela apart for the time she was in Europe, "Ok but if you try anything, I swear…"

Vince stopped Shawn before he could finish, "I won't I promise. Just give me 5 minutes to talk with her." 

Shawn nodded as he walked over towards where the rest of the bridal party was standing in shock. Vince pulled Angela over to the side, "Angela, I need to know, did you break up with me because Shawn proposed?"

Angela shook her head, "No Vince. He didn't propose until after we broke up, I swear."

"But you were in love with him, is that why you broke up with me?" Vince said with a serious look on his face.

Angela bit her lip, "Yea, that's why."

Vince looked down at his feet, "I don't get it, you were in love with me. But then he comes to Europe and suddenly you love him? Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you break up with him?"

"No, it was mutual. And we had such a long history. When he came to Europe, I realized how strong my feelings were for him. And I never did wanna break up with him, but long-distant relationships are so hard," Angela said in her defense.

"So when you said yes to me, you really didn't want to marry me?" Vince asked sounding half hurt and half insulted.

"I thought I did Vince, but then I realized I didn't love you. That's why I broke it off. Would you rather me marry you and then later on, go through a divorce and hate each other for the rest of our lives. I told you before we got married, because I wanted to be fair to you. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I had to follow my heart. And in my heart, Shawn is the one I love," Angela said.

"Oh," Vince said quietly, "Well I hope you guys are very happy together. It just hurts me to think that that could have been us. Good bye Angela," he said as he kissed her on the cheek and then quickly walked away.

Angela felt bad but she knew she had done what was right. She walked over to the rest of the gang who all looked at her, obviously wanting to know what had just happened. Shawn had already told them that that was Vince, Angela's ex that she was seeing in Europe. 

"Angela, what was that about? What did he want?" Topanga asked.

"He wanted to know why I broke up with him, I mean I told him when I broke up with him that I didn't love him," Angela explained as she grabbed Shawn's hand.

"He looked real upset, he must have really loved you," Eric said. Cory nudged him in the arm, "Oww what was that for?" he complained.

"It's ok, all that matters is that Angela loves me," Shawn said.

"Yea I do," she said as she kissed him, "I feel bad though. I mean the last thing he said was that it hurt to know that that could have been us."

"Well I mean you can't help it you don't love him and he loves you. Just try not to think about it," Shawn said. 

"Ok well I think we've had enough drama for today, can we just go? It's cold out here?" Cory said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed towards the limo.

_~Time Lapse~ About an hour later at the reception~_

Everyone is seated at their tables. Cory is getting ready to make his toast.

"Ok well, I guess it's my turn to give the toast," Cory started as a few people laughed. "I remember when Shawn and Angela first met. They were just going to go out for 2 weeks, like every other person either one of them had dated. Shawn later found a purse that Angela had borrowed from one of her friends. Everything in it described her personality and Shawn would tell me over and over again that he was in love with the 'purse girl' as we called her. When someone called saying that the purse was theirs, Shawn was ecstatic, until he found out that the girl who owned the purse had a boyfriend. What he didn't know was that me and Topanga had later found out that the stuff inside was Angela's. To make a long story short, they finally started going steady. They went to prom together, and all though they had a few break-ups during our time at Pennbrook, they always seemed to get back together, including this past time when Shawn went to Europe to win her back. And now you 2 are finally together for good. And I couldn't be happier for you guys. You have so much fun and your love is so obvious. I wish you guys a lifetime of joy and happiness. To Shawn and Angela." Cory finished.

"Shawn and Angela," everyone responded.

Shawn then walked up to the microphone, "Nice speech Cor, now I would just like to say something. I never thought I would be the groom in a wedding; that is until I met you Angela. I never have and never will stop loving you. So I would like to take this time to dance for the first time with you as my wife," Shawn said as he headed over to lead Angela onto the dance floor as 'This I Swear' by Nick Lachey started playing.

You're there by my side   
In every way   
I know that you would not forsake me   
I give you my life   
Would not think twice   
Your love is all I need believe me 

Shawn kissed Angela and then whispered to her, "I'm sorry if I was worried about Vince making a move on you today."_  
  
I may not say it quite as much as I should   
When I say I love you darling that means for good   
So open up your heart and let me in   
And I will love you 'til forever   
Until death do us part we'll be together   
So take my hand and hold on tight   
And we'll get there   
This I swear _

"It's ok, I was worried he would do something too," Angela said._  
  
I'm wondering how I ever got by   
Without you in my life to guide me   
Where ever I go the one thing that's true   
Is everything I do I do for you _

"I love you, I can't live without you. And the thought of him trying to take revenge on me I guess scared me," Shawn confessed._  
  
I may not say it half as much as I should   
When I say I love you darling that means for good   
So open up your heart and let me in   
And I will love you 'til forever   
Until death do us part we'll be together   
So take my hand and hold on tight   
And we'll get there _

_This I swear _

"Shawn, I love you. Just because he would try something like that, doesn't mean I would go along with it," Angela said._  
  
So whenever you weary  
Just reach out for me   
I'll never let you down my love _

"I know. I know you wouldn't. I shouldn't have even questioned that," Shawn said._  
  
And I will love you 'til forever   
Until death do us part we'll be together   
So take my hand and hold on tight   
And we'll get there   
This I swear _

"I swear that will never happen. I'm yours forever and no matter what happens, I want you to be by my side. I love you," Angela said trying not to cry._  
  
And I will love you 'til forever   
Until death do us part we'll be together   
So take my hand and hold on tight   
And we'll get there   
This I swear_

"I love you too," he whispered as the song ended, "I always will, this I swear."

_~THE END~_

**Author's Note:** Enjoy that chapter? I really had no ideas that I thought would make this story better. So I figured end it while it was still going strong. I thought it would be awesome to incorporate that song. I absolutely love it!! So if you happen to be Nick Lachey, I love all your songs, your show and I think you are totally hot!! Ok enough of that! LOL! Well all I can say is that this has been an awesome story to write. I enjoyed every second of writing it. But receiving the wonderful reviews is what I enjoyed the most. That's what kept me going in the first place. I'm sad to see this story end but I'm not going anywhere. I do have another story in the works, it's a Cory and Topanga fic. So look for that. And I do have one last chapter for Consequences coming. Anyways, I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well I guess that's all I have to say. 

Happy Valentine's Day!!

Love,

lilmisswriter11****


End file.
